


i promise (previously post-season 2 mileven)

by summer_of_1985



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mileven, Mileven Oneshots, cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer_of_1985/pseuds/summer_of_1985
Summary: A bunch of post-Season 2 cute and fluffy Mileven one-shots





	1. all relationships go through hell, real relationships get through it

**Author's Note:**

> Mike and El's first date is extremely awkward.
> 
> Especially with their parents watching them the whole time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El's first date is slightly awkward...  
> Considering their parents are there...

**15th February 1985**

Hawkins Movie Theatre  _(Hawk)_

* * *

 

 

 

Mike was sat on the bench by the movie theatre waiting for El. It was their first date! His mother was sat next to him, as they await the arrival of Jane "El" Hopper and Jim Hopper.

"Mom, must you be here and supervise? It's just El!" Mike exclaimed, watching different cars fly past. Not one being the chief's with El sat in the passenger seat.

"It's your first date, Michael," Karen says like it's the simplest thing on the planet, she didn't want to miss her baby boy's first date.

Mike was thankful that the Cheif's car pulled up and El climbed out and Mike just stared at her with his 'signature heart eyes'.

"E-el, y-you l-look..." Mike started, reaching out and taking her soft hands in his, she smiled at him.

"Pretty?" She asked, feeling his thumbs over her knuckles. She could feel something rolling off him in waves.  _The Breakfast Club_ poster sparkled behind him, it's pristineness showing how new the poster (as well as the movie) is to the world.

"Beautiful," he says, holding her cheek before letting go of the sheer embarrassment of being around his mom and the Chief of Police (El's adoptive father).

" _The Breakfast Club?_ " Karen offers, holding out some dollar bills for Mike. He shook his head and held out his allowance and took El's hand and they walked into the movie theatre.

* * *

 

They walked out of the theatre, 2 and a half hours later, hand in hand, giggling like the teenagers they are about the cheesy movie. A half eaten bucket of popcorn was still held tightly in El's left hand and a drink of something extremely fizzy (which will end up sending El nuts and drive Hopper round the bend) was held in Mike's right.

"You two want to go to the diner?" Karen asks, and the pair nod, neither letting go of their hands.

Karen pulls Hopper to the side and said, "I'll keep an eye on them, I'll bring her home after they've had something to eat,"

Hopper could tell this was a Wheeler promise and nodded. He told El he'll see her at home and to get something worthwhile at the diner if Karen's paying.

Which got a full-blown laugh out of her.

* * *

 

El sat at one side of the booth with two sandwiches filled with greasy bacon - something she'd recently discovered thanks to Dustin. Mike had a couple of pancakes stacked on his plate.

Yet the pancakes were untouched as Mike watched El with 'heart eyes' as she took a large bite out of one of her sandwiches.

"You like them, huh, El?" He asks, cutting a corner of his pancakes, and taking a bite (not as good as his mother's but they'll do).

She nods, knowing the 'table manners' Hopper had taught her.  _Don't eat with your mouth full, use a knife and fork when appropriate and always eat your veggies. Even if the peas are disgusting and mussy._

She has been eyeing up his pancakes for a couple of minutes when he looks at her and smiles.

"You wanna try?" He asks, cutting off another piece and holding it out to her.

El smiles gratefully and munches the piece straight off his fork. They'd shared (more than) 2 kisses since he'd met her the year before last. Hopper still didn't suspect what they were doing when they were studying.

They did study! It's just after a while, they'd gravitate towards each other and their lips would end up meeting.

Not that either was complaining.

* * *

 

Karen lifted a sleepy El out of the back of the car as Mike knocked the secret knock that granted them access to the cabin.

"Did she have fun?" He asks Karen watching as the stay-at-home mom tucked El in and walked over to Hopper to watch Mike say goodnight.

"She was with Mike, of course, she had fun," Karen spoke quietly, as Mike gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and El shuffle in bed and let out a sigh of happiness.

* * *

 


	2. keep calm and survive the first day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids first day of High School.

Hopper pulled up at Hawkins High. His daughter sat in the passenger bouncing with excitement. "Just remember, if you want to come home early, you pick up the pay phone," Hopper pointed to the pay phone, "here's some change, that you put in the pay phone and ring the station," he says.

El smiles and kisses Hopper's cheek. "I'll be fine, see you tonight dad," El hops out of the car and to where Will stands by the bike rack waiting for the rest of their party.

* * *

 

"You're at school with us now?" Will asks, as El walked over to him, her polka dot dress swinging around her knees and her comfy flats embracing her feet.

"Surprise!" She smiled happily, her pink backpack bouncing against her back. She'd been studying so many books over the year she's been in hiding, and with the help of Nancy she caught up.

* * *

 

Mike and Lucas biked up to the bike rack, as Dustin got dropped off by Steve before he went to go help out at the station.

"Is that El?" Lucas asks, looking at the smallish young woman stood by their small friend that is Will.

Mike smiled when he saw his favourite girl. "That's my girl," Mike parked his bike in a slot and wrapped his arms around El from behind. "Hi, gorgeous," he kissed her cheek.

They'd been dating for 5 months, and neither have regretted any day they've been together.

"Mike," she smiled and jumped into his arms, Mike's long string like arms held her against him, Mike had always felt so warm, comfortable and safe.

"What are you doing here?" Mike asked, turning her around so he could hold her face. Her soft cheeks.

"Surprise!" She said, giggling and nuzzled her nose into the collar of his jumper. It smelled of his washing powder, his body wash and something that was distinctly Mike.

"Are you serious? You're going to be at school with us?" Mike asked, looking completely surprised and delighted. His girlfriend was going to be in the same school (possibly the same classes) as him until their 18!


	3. you can never underestimate how traumatic divorce is for the children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Ted are getting divorced. It hits Mike hard and Holly doesn't understand.

"STOP WHINING KAREN! GOD, WOMAN, YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Ted screamed, the entire house practically rocking by the sound of his voice.

Mike was sat in his room, quilt over his head, slightly shaking with tears and the phone by his ear. His parents continued to shout, and all Mike could worry about was Holly.

The tiny little tot, who was basically her mother's world, was in her room, shaking violently as tears streamed down her face - she didn't know why her parents were fighting and only wanted the comfort of her soft and comfy older brother.

* * *

Mike had dialled the familiar number of the Hopper (and Byers) home, that housed his best friend and his girlfriend. As Mike heard the dial tone of the call going through, his bedroom door shuffled open and stood in the jam was Holly.

Mike's head popped out of the quilt and he gave his little sister a small smile, the tiny tot quickly made her way to her brother's side and curled in next to him in his bed.

"Hello? Hopper residence, Jane speaking," El said, sounding slightly like a posh Victorian woman over the phone.

"Hey sweetie, it's me," Mike said, sniffling slightly, holding Holly closer to him. Holly's sobs echoed around his room, but it wasn't as loud as their parents who still continued to sling insults at each other - clueless to their upset children.

"Hey, are you ok? Are they arguing again?" El asked, standing in the kitchen on the other end of the line. Making her father look up from doing his half of the crossword, he always let El do it first, testing her knowledge. It had quickly become a regular thing between the father and daughter.

"Yeah..." This made El cringe on the other end of the line.

* * *

"Dad, can you go get Mike?" El asked, looking over at her father, a hand holding over the speaker. "And Holly," despite having her hand held over the speaker, she still could hear the loud sobs of Holly Wheeler, and the even louder argument of their 'parents'.

Hopper's heart still flutters slightly when his daughter calls him 'dad'. "Yeah, tell them to go out of his window, don't want to put a bigger dent in the Wheelers 'perfect' image," Hopper used quotation marks around perfect, which made El giggle before turning back to the phone as Hopper capped the pen.

* * *

While El was talking to her father, Mike could hear their muffled conversation, Holly was shaking in his arms. When Mike heard the muffled agreement that Hopper was coming to get them, he looked down at his baby sister.

"Holly Jolly," Holly looked up at her older brother, her teary eyes looking at him like he was her saviour (which would seem more probable) "go get your games  your teddy's, whatever you want, I think we're visiting Ellie this afternoon," a wide grin spread on Holly's face, she loves El, the lisp with her two front teeth missing making 'El' sound like 'Ellie'.

Holly bounced out of Mike's bed and ran to her own, grabbing her toys, games and teddy's.

"You're right, Mr Wheeler," the soothing voice of his precious girlfriend said, making a doappy, silly smile brighten his face. Anything that El said made him feel better, even the sheer mention of her name, was enough to make him feel better.

"Thank you, love," Mike said, as Holly came running in like the little Concorde that she is. Her pink backpack crammed shut, her pigtails a disarray, and as El explained that they'd have to slip out of his window (something he'd done before...) Holly looked at the action figures and comic books Mike has.

"See you soon," Mike replied, before hanging up and looking at his sister. "Right, madame  let's get those tails sorted," Mike smiled, making Holly smile with joy - she loves it when Mike fixes her blonde pigtails.

* * *

"I'll be back soon," Hopper promises, grabbing his keys and coat, stood by the door. He knew El hated it when she was left alone, like the year she was away from Mike.

"Promise?" She asks, looking up at her father wide her wide, adoring eyes. Hopper could be arguing with her over something, one look in his daughter's eyes and he's agreeing with her.

"Promise," Hopper promises, reaching over to ruffle the curls that protect her and make her, her own person. El couldn't duck in time, as Hopper moved her precious and flawless curls around. El pouted and tried to put them back the way they were. She was growing up far too quickly.

* * *

Hopper returned 10 minutes later, dark-haired Mike Wheeler and his tiny sister blonde-haired Holly Wheeler in tow.

With their secret knock preformed, they were allowed in, the locks opened as El finished setting up Monopoly.

"Told you I wouldn't be too long," Hopper commented, hanging his coat up and the keys back where they belong. Mike's and Holly's coat joined Hopper's.

"ELLIE!" Came the rather loud exclaim of the youngest Wheeler, as she barrelled towards her.

"HOLLY!" El replied, holding her hands out for the little girl, despite almost being strangled by her boyfriend's little sister, it never would account for how tightly Mike held her in Joyce's living room of 1984.

"Monopoly? You sure, love?" Mike asked, looking at the board game, and picking up the tiny game pieces.

"You're about to get your ass kicked," El replied, smirking at her loving boyfriend.

"JANE!" Hopper exclaimed, that's when El kind of knew she was in trouble, her birth name - given to her by her mama.

"A. She's heard worse from Dustin. B. You taught me that," El said, sitting Holly on her brother's lap.

* * *

"I WANT A DIVORCE!" Karen exclaimed, throwing her rings at Ted and storming upstairs.

When she got upstairs, Holly and Mike were missing, on a scrap piece of paper, Mike had written.

_'Mom,_

_Holly and me have gone to see Jane and the Chief, while you're arguing._

_Won't be back for a while._

_Mike and Holly.'_


	4. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells El what love is.

_What is Love?  
Baby, don't hurt me_   
_Don't hurt me_   
_No more_

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to the time where El was going to be joining the boys (and Max) in High School.

Thankfully, it was going to be their first day as Freshmen (Freshman year was going to be one of the worst years of their High School years).

Hawkins High, the place where Steve was once the king but was now a pawn against Max's asshole stepbrother, Billy. It was where he got dumped by the girl he loved, for Will's older brother Jonathan.

* * *

Mike was sat next to El, as he taught her some of the vocab she was missing. Hopper had helped El with her 'word of the day', and when Mike and El were finally reunited, Mike was a massive help with El's vocabulary.

They had gotten to the 'L' section of the dictionary. More specifically, the word - Love. Something Mike had been trying to avoid for a while.

"Mike, what is love?" El asks, causing Mike to look up and over at her with wide and terrifying eyes.

"Erm... Erm..." Mike stuttered as he looked around the living room.

_**love:** a strong feeling of affection_

"There are different kinds of love, " Mike said, fiddling with a pen he'd stolen off Nancy one time.

El raises her eyebrow and looks at her best friend in the whole world.

"There's family love like I love Nancy, and Holly, and my parents. My parents love Nancy, Holly and me. Does that part make sense?" Mike asks, looking over at his girlfriend.

She nods.

"Then there's love between friends, which is different between love in a family. Like, I love the boys and Max, but not in the way that I love Nancy and Holly and mom. Not that I would ever say it to any of them," Mike says, before getting to the big one he doesn't want to touch.

She giggles.

"As well as... erm... like, relationship love. Like how my parents used to, how Hopper and Joyce do, how Nancy and Jonathan do..." Mike trailed off, fiddling with the pen once again.

"Like we do?" El asks, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Like we do," Mike replied, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.

 


	5. Mileven Teenage Snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El being cute and snuggly after Eleven's basketball win.
> 
> _Eleven playing basketball goes to solangewrites, who created the fic 'Eleven & Company' which I love and adore. Which you should totally read if you haven't started already. _

Mike and Elle were laying on the Wheeler basement sofa, Elle's wet hair dripping gently on Mike's t-shirt. But to be honest, Mike didn't care.

He had his favourite girl (and more importantly the love of his life) practically laying on top of him.

Elle and Mike had been dating since the middle of Freshmen year and was now the middle of their Junior year. It was getting close to their Junior prom and Elle did have to find a dress - but that wasn't her main priority right at the moment.

"Mike?" Elle's sweet sounding voice floated into his ears, instantly making his heart melt and his whole body to a pile of putty.

"Yeah, El?" He said, his hand continuing to move up and down his girlfriend's back. No matter how long Elle Hopper will be called Elle Hopper (maybe Elle Wheeler someday, he hopes). Michael Wheeler, for as long as he lives, will always call the one he loves them most, El. The first name after eleven she was given by the boy who took her in, loved her, gave her food and water and a roof over her head. And all he asked for in return was for her to be in his life.

"I love you." She said, burrowing her nose into his collarbone, smelling what she could only describe as home to her. Because that is what Mike Wheeler was to Elle Hopper, Elle's home was Mike.

"I love you too, baby girl." That was one of Elle's favourite nicknames that Mike called her. There was simply El, or Elle, baby girl, princess, angel, cutie face. The list goes on, as they continued to date, the longer that her list got.


	6. 1985 - July (scienceisneat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cliffhanger of Chapter 6 of 1985 by scienceisneat, this is an idea of how I think July would go.

After the riff that happened between Mike and El in June, it's caused a huge disturbance in the group...

Will (being El's brother) instantly took El's side, shouting at Mike saying he should have been more respectful of her feelings. She wasn't use to any of this. He hasn't spoken to Mike since...

Lucas took Mike's side, even though he knew that what Mike did was wrong. Lucas had been friends with Mike since birth, he wasn't going to desert his friend.

However, Dustin refused to take a side. He knew that Mike was scared as soon as El admitted that she loved him, and he acted wrongly. But he was going to take neither side.

* * *

 

Will was sat on the sofa reading a comic book when his sister came down the stairs. With a comic book printed dress, she'd made herself to keep her mind off Mike. Mike broke her heart, she wasn't going to let him break it even further.

She had one of Jonathan's old jean jackets on, handbag and floral sandals in her hand. El wasn't one to follow fashion, she was her own person, she was going to wear what she wanted.

"Will, can I get your opinion on it?" El asked, spinning around in the dress to show her brother.

El had gotten Karen Wheeler and Joyce to help her. The dress was flawless. El had gotten Mr Clark to photocopy superheroes from Will's comic books, Karen had used some special material to transfer the images to the fabric. And they used Karen's old and well-used sewing machine to create the dress.

"It's amazing, El!" Will said, bringing the fabric closer to him to look at the superheroes he was so familiar with. "Max will definitely want one."

Max was El's new friend. Max had nearly run El over with her skateboard one sunny June after the worst day of El's life. And soon the bond between the two girls was formed.

"Max doesn't wear 

dresses," El stated, looking with a sceptically raised eyebrow at her brother.

"You can just make her a t-shirt then," Will said, hearing a car pull up. Jonathan wasn't expected to be home from work for a few hours, so Will guessed it was El's new friends.

El rolled her eyes and pressed a kiss to her brother's head. "I'll be back later, Will," El said, as the door shut behind her.

* * *

As El climbed over the side into Phil's car, she heard the screech of bike tires. When she landed in the seat, the hot leather scorching her bare legs, she looked up and saw the face of the boy who broke her heart. Michael Wheeler.

El quickly buckled into place and herself and her new friends left, leaving Mike in the dust.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Will thought it was El who'd forgotten her keys.

He opened the door to see a heartbroken Mike. Will goes to slam the door in Mike's face when Mike spoke up.

"Will, please, stop shutting me out. I'll explain why I shouted at El," Mike said holding the door open with his foot.

Will looked cautiously at Mike before letting him in.

"Ok, explain."

* * *

El was sat in the booth of Benny's with Max, Phil and Derek. El was smiling happily around the diner, hearing compliment after compliment coming from Max and the boys sat before her scrapping.

Benny had a happy conversation with the four that have quickly become regulars.

Soon their food was placed before them. El with burger and fries, Max also had burger and fries. While the boys each have a hot dog and fries. The girls had milkshakes (El - strawberry, Max - vanilla) while the boys had ice cold coca-cola.

 _Don't You (Forget About Me)_ by Simple Minds was playing on the jukebox, and El glared unhappily at it. She then saw her brother, Will, put in a quarter and skip to a new song.

 _The Reflex_ by Duran Duran interrupted Simple Minds, which made El smiles happily at her brother who went back to his table and the whole dinner sing the lyrics to the classic 1983 song at the top of their lungs.

* * *

Will sat back down in his seat, as Dustin and Lucas sang along with the jukebox and Mike pouted, staring at El. Who was singing, laughing and just having a good time... without him.

"I should have told her how I felt when she told me she loved me," Mike said, burying his face further into the table. Lucas patted the top of Mike's head and there was the scraping of a chair on the hardwood floors making the boys look at who had joined them.

There sat Benny Hammond, owner and chef of the diner. And El's first friend. He looked at a sulking Mike and sighed.

"Look, buddy. I know it feels like you've let her slip through your fingers. But if you go over there, apologise and get her back. She'll never leave your side again. Life is too short and too rare to let her go and out of your life." Benny said placing a friendly and comforting hand on his shoulder. "I lost my high school sweetheart," Benny admitted. "Now, she's a lawyer living in New York, she's married and has two kids. And all I am is a chef who works in a diner."

Mike looked down into his lap and realised he had to get El back, he loved her, he didn't want to be alone for the rest of his life with her loving life.

Mike got up from his seat and walked over to the girl he was in love with.

 


	7. To, Dad. Love, your little girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of my own father's birthday. This fic is Hopper's first birthday as Jane "El" Hopper's father.

When Mike came to see El the day before Hopper's birthday, with Hopper's gift for El to give to him and baking from Karen for Hopper's birthday.

The baking that consisted of Hopper's birthday cake, and sugar cookies.

Either way, El happily wrapped her arms around Mike's warm form, and snuggled into him, seeking out his warmth. 

Mike was happy to oblige, feeling her curls against his chin - which was still a strange feeling, the only times he's ever hugged her before was when she had her shaved head, and even then it was weird. 

"Hello, beautiful," he cooed into her ear feeling her start to smile against his neck. This always made him happy, feeling El in his arms after three-hundred and fifty-three days of her not being by his side, made up for it.

“Hi, Mike,” she softly spoke, making his heart flutter in his chest. Mike’s always known that he has feelings for El, even when her vocabulary was none existent and she was only a number with no identification in the world, or even the small town of Hawkins, Indiana.

* * *

The next morning, before Hopper woke up, El had set Hopper’s birthday cake on the little table where they share their meals. A simple Victoria Sponge covered in icing sugar, that El had been so tempted to lick the sweet sugar off the cake.

She then set the sugar cookies on a plate as Hopper walked into the room.

“Happy birthday, dad,” this was something that still made Jim smile after the past couple of months of her calling him, her father.

“Thank you, El,” Hopper ruffled her hair for good measure.

 


	8. Birthday Countdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El counts down to her birthday.

For as long as she could remember, El never celebrated her birthday. Every day was the same: wake up, get experimented on, go to sleep. 24/7 until she escaped at 12-years-old.

Which is when she met Mike. Her favourite human being on the planet. Nothing would ever take him away from her ever again. Not even the Chief of Police, her father.

When Hopper had found out that El didn't know when her birthday was, he went over to see El's birth family - Terry and Becky Ives. As Terry was unable to speak after the lab messed her up, he asked Becky when Terry went into labour and baby Jane 'died'.

Sunday 30th May 1971.

Hopper remembers where he was the day El was born - signing the divorce papers as he separated from his former wife after the passing of Sara, who caught leukaemia while she was fighting her battle with cancer. 

* * *

When Mike found out when El's birthday was, he was extremely excited. He was finally able to celebrate his girl's birthday - although he'd never asked her to 'go steady' with him, everyone knew that Jane Hopper was Mike's, and Mike Wheeler was Jane's.

He wanted Terry and Becky to come to celebrate El's first official birthday as she entered her teenage years, officially. Even though she was already 13, like the rest of the party.

So when he suggested this to Hopper, who actually agreed with Mike and thought it was a good idea and a nice offer.

Whilst Hopper was offering the invitation to the Ives', Mike had been told to ask his mother to make El a cake...

Which meant Mike had to admit there was another girl in his life... Telling his mother about El meant explaining everything that happened last year. 

* * *

When Karen found out that Mike hid the 'test subject' from the shut  Hawkins Laboratory, she slightly flipped her lid.

But, after Mike told her this. He looked up at her, with his soft puppy like eyes, that have always looked forward to her for advice, guidance, support and help. He asked if she could make El a birthday cake that was shaped like Eggo waffles.

That's when she realised when all the Eggos went missing when Will was missing. The Eggo waffles, apparently are El's favourite. 

* * *

Thursday 30th May 1985

El woke up, to Hopper's face hovering over hers, that was something she wasn't used to.

"Morning, birthday girl!" He smiles, making El's eyebrows crinkle. She knew what a birthday was, she had celebrated Will's earlier in March and Mike's is in July.

"Birthday girl?" She asks, having never heard the statement before.

Hopper chuckled, and sat on the edge of El's bed, letting her sit up, stretch and yawn. "Today is your birthday, and you, kiddo, are a girl," Hopper explained to his little girl.

"My birthday?" She asks, smiling at her father. Today was her day, like how Joyce had said that Will when it was his birthday.

Her smile brightened when her father nodded. Today was her birthday, from what Hopper has told her, she's turning/turned 14 today - just like Will and Max have, like Mike, Lucas and Dustin will.

Hopper smiles at his little girl, hugs her tightly and whispers in her ear, "Happy birthday, kiddo," even though he misses Sara every day - he's thankful for El, he was slowly getting sucked into the black hole that took Sara, but when he found El in the woods just before Christmas in a winter coat too many sizes against her shivering frame. She was his life preserver, as she saved him like he saved her all that time ago.

"Thanks, dad," that had been a recent development. It had taken her a while to start calling Hopper 'dad', when she did - he denies that there were tears in his eyes (just like the times when El announced the big changes that were happening in hers and Mike's relationship: moving in together, engagement, marriage, children) it wasn't until he was on his deathbed, that he admitted that he did cry the first time she called him 'dad'. 

* * *

Mike had been taken over to the Byers home, gently carrying El's birthday cake, his mother walking at his side, cautious of him dropping it.

"Mom. It's El's birthday cake! Why would I drop it?" He asked, taking his eyes off the cake and floor for one second to raise his eyebrows at his mom. Why would he drop his favourite girl's birthday cake?

Karen sighed, as she went up the steps first to open the door that Joyce always left unlocked - something Karen always remembers from when their kids were, well, kids. It's hard for her to believe that Mike will be 14 in July - even though he was one of the youngest in his friend group, he was the tallest.

"I know, honey. It's just you've grown so much in such a little amount of time, you're like a baby giraffe learning how to walk," Karen explained, making Mike roll his eyes.

"Mom, please don't say that in front of my friends, they don't need any more ammunition," Mike complains, setting the delicate cake on the Byers kitchen table. 

* * *

Later on, it was time for the birthday girl to arrive for her surprise birthday party. There was someone more excited than El about her leaving her cabin, and that was Mike.

He couldn't stop pacing and jumping around as he waited for his girl to arrive.

"Mikey! Sit down!" Holly shouted, yanking at her brother's sleeve as he walked past her for the millionth time. As much as Holly loved her big brother, he was starting to get annoying.

Mike looked down at Holly, and his heart just melted. "For you, I will," out of all his family members - Holly was his favourite. His absolute favourite. Sure, she was innocent, tiny little girl - but she had always clung to him like a tiny Koala Bear. 

* * *

Hopper arrived at the Byers home, smiled at his daughter who was bouncing in her seat next to him. "Calm down, kiddo!" Hopper sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as she stopped bouncing in her seat but she still had her happy, carefree look on her face.

"Yes, dad," El nods, smiling at the man he rescued her and she will be forever thankful. And so will Hopper, for finding her. 

* * *

Mike smiles down at El, who had a smudge of her vanilla birthday cake along her cheek, and frosting around her mouth. She looked like Holly, who sat at the other end of the room, who also had cake smudged on her cheek and frosting around her mouth.

Mike wrapped an arm around her shoulder, making her look up at him, with a large grin on her face. "Happy birthday, El," he kissed her cheek while everyone else wasn't looking, just missing the cake smudge.

"Thank you, Mike," she whispered up at him, taking a large bite of the cake, leaving a smudge of white chocolate along her lip.


	9. Wedding Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written around the time before Prince Harry married Meghan Markle (the Duke and Duchess of Sussex).

It had been years since El has been to a wedding, the last one was her own to Mike, before that it was Hopper and Joyce's in 1986. Even though Karen and Ted had gotten divorced in 1985, Karen had never gotten remarried - in the case of if she does, she's scared she'll lose the money for her babies.

When El married Mike, it was Max who caught the soft pink bouquet, El smiled when Max flushed pink as she looked over at Lucas.

Subtly, Mike and El high-fived, looking forward to Max and Lucas's wedding. 

* * *

El was so happy that she was Max's maid of honour (she could only be a maid of honour because she was married, Mrs Wheeler still sent happy shivers down her spine).

Lucas was like Mike, he couldn't choose between his best friends to be his best man. So just like Mike did - Dustin, Will and Mike were his groomsmen, who all had to plan Lucas's bachelor party.

* * *

Madmax and Stalker's evening party had video game icons hanging from the ceiling (Centipede, Q*bert, Dig Dug, Dragon's Lair, the classic Pac-Man etc.) Which El was always swatting at, with her's and Mike's gorgeous 6-month old baby boy sat on her lap, watching the pictures swing back and forth like they were his own personal mobile.

Mike stands up, to make a speech on behalf of Dustin, Will and himself - it had been decided that Mike was more mature that Dustin and more confident in front of an audience that Will.

After Mike had tapped on his glass half full of champagne (courtesy of Lucas's mother), catching the attention of everyone else.

"Hey, everyone. I'm Mike, one of Lucas's groomsmen. I've been best friends with him for as long as I can remember. Sure, he's been mean at some times, haven't we all at some time? But if I had to go back and decide if I do it all over again or not. I would, wholeheartedly. Not only did I meet Lucas, Will, Dustin and Jane. But also Max. I can honestly say, she is the craziest red-head I have ever met, but I wouldn't change any of this for the world. I'm so happy to see that these two have gotten married. I wish you the best of luck, I know marriage has made me a very happy man. To Lucas and Max!" Mike toasted, smiling down at his wife and baby boy at parts, before raising his glass.

When he sat down, their baby boy whined until he was in his daddy's arms, and El kissed him repeatedly on the cheek.

El smiled at Mike. "That was perfect, Mike," she simply said, nuzzling into his side, and Lucas took Max onto the dance floor  _Every Breath You Take_ was playing - it was as much Lucas and Max's song as it was Mike and El's.


	10. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take My Breath Away by Berlin in 1986, the love song theme from Top Gun.

Jane Hopper (who is known by El to her friends) and Maxine 'Max' Mayfield walk down the corridor, in their Sophomore year of Hawkins High.

El was wearing her usual jeans (of many different pastel shades as well as a black pair bought for her by Max) of a soft blue, a red off-the-shoulder top (much to the argument from Hopper) which is hidden by her soft grey Hawkins Middle School AV Club sweatshirt she 'borrowed' from Mike at the beginning of High School.

Meanwhile, Max was having her 'punk' faze as Lucas put it, but he still liked her. 

* * *

Mike turned around when he heard a soft pair of shoes walk along the corridor of Hawkins High.

He felt his breath leave his body.

His lovely girlfriend, walking down the corridor walking towards him and the rest of the party.

"Hey, Mike," she said, walking to his side - her favourite place, as well as his.

Mike smiled down at her and hugged her so tightly. "Hey gorgeous," Mike kissed her cheek and entire face repeated.

"God, you two are so gross," Lucas said, rolling his eyes, fake gagging before giving Max an Eskimo kiss.

Which made Mike gag, just in revenge.

"God, you two are so gross," El teased, realising where Mike was going - teasing Max and Lucas for teasing her and Mike.


	11. Every Breath You Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Dance in Hawkins High of 1986

•  **Hawkins High School, 1986**  •

Mike and El's song (it was Lucas and Max's as well, but their friendship meant more than a relationship) started playing over the speakers.

Mike wasn't here (yet) to dance with his girl.

Will had gotten dragged off by some girl, as well as the party knowing he likes boys.

Max was stood at the punch bowl, chatting with Joyce, who was chaperoning.

Lucas had also got dragged onto the dance floor by some cheerleader, who had been too busy making out with some guy 10 minutes ago.

So, the only person she thought of dancing with - apart from Mike - was Dustin. Who was nowhere to be seen...

* * *

"Mom! Come on, hurry up! Not only am I late, but I'm gonna miss my dance with Jane!" Mike exclaimed from the car, as Karen walked down the front porch waving at a 7-year-old Holly Wheeler.

"I'll be back in a little bit, honey," Karen promised, climbing into the car. "What's so sacred about this dance with Jane?"

"It's the first one we ever danced to, please mom! Let's go!" Mike begged, tears glistening in his eyes.

* * *

"Dustin? What are you doing here?" El asked when she found one of her very best friends on the bleachers.

"It's nothing," Dustin brushed off as the tears starting to roll down his cheeks were wiped away.

El rolls her eyes, and takes Dustin's hand, "Come on," she sighs and drags him to the floor. 

* * *

 _I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_  
_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

"No, no, no! I'm gonna miss it!" Mike exclaimed, watching the clock in the car tick by.

"Miss what?" Karen asks, looking from the road to her only son and back again.

"It's the first time I kissed her, at that dance," Mike whispered, slightly lying, his head coming into his hands. "She's probably found someone better than me to dance with..." Mike trailed off, looking at the streets passing by.

* * *

"Where's Wheeler?" Dustin's asked, spinning his best friend's girlfriend (who just so happens to be one of his own best friends) around and holding her out by one hand.

"I don't know, he promised he'd be here," El said, heartbreak slowly settling in her eyes.

"Come on, El, he'll make it. Mike Wheeler doesn't break promises, does he?" 

* * *

Mike pushed open the door to hear the final guitar strum of his and El's song... he missed it...

Nothing was going to stop him from finding her and making it up to her. He pushed past couples who were still slow dancing and some who were slowly separating.

But what laid before was something he'd hope he'd never witness.

El, sobbing, in the arms of Dustin. It was only when  _Stayin' Alive_ by the Bee Gees from the 70s played that they separated, and Dustin saw him.

He must have said something to Mike's precious girl when she turned to face him. Small tear tracks working their way down her face and there was another stab to his heart.

He heard the soft hiccup she made as she sobbed, before running as fast as she could into her beloved boyfriend's arms. As she sobbed into his jacket, Mike tried everything to soothe her.

"I'm here now, I'm so sorry I was late,"


	12. We're Having a Baby! Now...!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El have their baby.

El was hanging around in her hospital bed, watching the catch-up of Wimbledon in England. Her hair was all over the place, she hadn't gone into labour, but with hers and Mike's baby being upside down, the doctor's were going to do a c-section today.

"Everything is going to be OK," Mike said, reading his wife like a book, he's always been able to read her like a book.

"Promise?" She asks, looking at her husband, cradling her pregnant stomach, something that will soon be slightly exchanged for their baby.

"Promise," Mike says softly, reaching over to rub her stomach, feeling their baby move under his hand, making him feel so excited. 

* * *

El was currently under the knife, a screen hiding her stomach from El. Mike wasn't looking at what the doctors were doing with his wife, he kept his eyes firmly on El, comforting her through this.

"Mr Wheeler?" The doctor said, pulling Mike away from El's face. "Would you like to help your daughter?"

A shocked look falls over Mike's face. "Daughter? We're having a girl?" Mike asked, letting go of his wife's hands and was given a pair of rubber gloves.

Mike had the rubber gloves on his hands and gently pulled out his tiny babe (cringing slightly when he felt his wife's insides).

The baby let out a loud cry, announcing her arrival into the world.

"Hi, baby,"


	13. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Is Love by Haddaway

_What is Love?_  
_Baby, don't hurt me_  
_Don't hurt me_  
_No more_

* * *

It was getting closer and closer to the time where El was going to be joining the boys (and Max) in High School.

Thankfully, it was going to be their first day as Freshmen (Freshman year was going to be one of the worst years of their High School years).

Hawkins High, the place where Steve was once the king but was now a pawn against Max's asshole stepbrother, Billy. It was where he got dumped by the girl he loved, for Will's older brother Jonathan. 

* * *

Mike was sat next to El, as he taught her some of the vocab she was missing. Hopper had helped El with her 'word of the day', and when Mike and El were finally reunited, Mike was a massive help with El's vocabulary.

They had gotten to the 'L' section of the dictionary. More specifically, the word - Love. Something Mike had been trying to avoid for a while.

"Mike, what is love?" El asks, causing Mike to look up and over at her with wide and terrifying eyes.

"Erm... Erm..." Mike stuttered as he looked around the living room.

_**love:** a strong feeling of affection_

"There are different kinds of love, " Mike said, fiddling with a pen he'd stolen off Nancy one time.

El raises her eyebrow and looks at her best friend in the whole world.

"There's family love like I love Nancy, and Holly, and my parents. My parents love Nancy, Holly and me. Does that part make sense?" Mike asks, looking over at his girlfriend.

She nods.

"Then there's love between friends, which is different between love in a family. Like, I love the boys and Max, but not in the way that I love Nancy and Holly and mom. Not that I would ever say it to any of them," Mike says, before getting to the big one he doesn't want to touch.

She giggles.

"As well as... erm... like, relationship love. Like how my parents used to, how Hopper and Joyce do, how Nancy and Jonathan do..." Mike trailed off, fiddling with the pen once again.

"Like we do?" El asks, looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Like we do," Mike replied, kissing the top of his girlfriend's head.


	14. The Power of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Power of Love by Huey Lewis and the News, from the Back to the Future soundtrack

_The power of love is a curious thing,_  
_Make a one man weep, make another man sing,_  
_Change a heart to a little white dove,_  
_More than a feeling, that's the power of love._

* * *

El sits up and smiles, after years upon years of being denied of going outside. She was going out. With Mike and the party and Max.

And she couldn't help but be excited.

She'd finally been introduced to the sleepy town of Hawkins, as Police Chief's not-so-secret daughter, Jane Hopper.

The party were taking her to the arcade, to show her the video games,  she has missed her whole life.

The first person she wanted to see was Mike. 

* * *

 _Tougher than diamonds, whips like cream,_  
_Stronger and harder than a bad girls dream,_  
_Make a bad one good, mmm make a wrong right,_  
_Power of love will keep you home at night._

* * *

On the other side of town, Mike was also wide awake and excited. Even though his hair was a disarray, and he had sleep in his eyes. But, all he wanted was to see his girlfriend.

He rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him (almost making the house wobble on its legs).

"MIKE!" Nancy screams the young woman is home before she goes away to college with Jonathan. 

* * *

 _Don't need money, don't take fame,_  
_Don't need no credit card to ride this train,_  
_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes,_  
_But it might just save your life,_  
_That's the power of love,_  
_That's the power of love!_

* * *

El threw open the front door of the home that her and Hopper had moved into after Hopper had introduced the town to her.

Hopper had seen the door open. "Jane! Breakfast!" Hopper pointed to the French Toast that is sat on the two plates sat on the kitchen table.

"Thanks, dad," El smiles at her father, making the butterflies flutter in Hopper's stomach whenever El called him 'dad'. It had taken her months to even call him 'Hopper' and now she was calling him 'dad', he was over the moon.

"Anytime, kid," Hopper smiled, rubbing El's shoulder after she had shut the door. "Anytime," 

* * *

 _First time you feed it might make you sad,_  
_Next time you feed it might make you mad,_  
_But you'll be glad baby when you've found,_  
_That's the power that makes the world go round._

* * *

Mike rolled his eyes at his clueless father, as Ted yet again asked who Mike's girlfriend was.

"It's Jane, Ted. Chief Hopper's daughter," Karen said, putting a bowl of scrambled eggs in front of Holly, and a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of Mike - who then covered his eggs in Syrup.

Ted said nothing to what Karen had answered and continued to eat his breakfast while reading the newspaper.

Nancy shakes her head at her clueless father, before turning to look at her baby brother. "You taking her to the arcade today?" Nancy asked, making Mike nod happily.

"Yeah, I'm so excited for her to see all the video games!" Mike smiled, shovelling more eggs and syrup into his mouth.

Holly looked over at her brother. "Has she not seen an arcade?" She asks, spoon hanging from her mouth.

"There wasn't one where she lived," Mike lied, to her about his girlfriend. 

* * *

 _Don't need money, don't take fame,_  
_Don't need no credit card to ride this train,_  
_It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes,_  
_But it might just save your life._

* * *

El picked up her brand new pink bike, smiling at her father.

"Call me when you've finished, so I'll come get you and we can go to that diner," Hopper promised, making El smiles.

"Thanks, dad!" She kissed his cheek and hugged her him. She clambered onto her bike and starts biking towards the arcade. 

* * *

_They say that all in love is fair,  
_Yeah but you don't care,_  
_But you know what to do,_  
_When it gets hold of you._  
_And with a little help from above,_  
_You feel the power of love!_  
_You feel the power of love!_  
_Can you feel it?__

* * *

Mike struggled to pull his bike out of the garage, as Holly stood by him. "Holls, you're still too young to come with me," Mike said.

"Mikey! Please!" She begs, pulling on his striped polo shirt.

"Mom!" Mike shouted, trying to get Holly to release his top. "I'm gonna be late, Holly!"

Karen walked into the garage and spent the next five minutes pulling Holly off her older brother, and she quickly sent him on his way. 

* * *

 _Don't take money, don't take fame,_  
_Don't need no credit card to ride this train,_  
_Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel,_  
_You won't feel it until you feel,_  
_You feel the power, feel the power of love,_  
_That's the power, that's the power of love!_  
_You feel the power of love!_  
_You feel the power of love!_  
_You feel the power of love!_

* * *

As Mike put his bike in the holder by the arcade, he saw Max and Dustin arguing (which Mike now guess was over Back to the Future vs The Breakfast Club).

He saw El stood next to Lucas and Will watching the pair bicker. El's curls were delicately flowing down her back, wearing a hand-me-down dress from Nancy, and her brand new white converse.

Mike walked up behind her and suddenly dipped her and planted a soft but quick kiss on his girlfriend's lips. "Hello, you," Mike cooed, standing her back up and smiling at her happily.

"Hi," she said meekly, she wasn't used to doing PDA in front of their friends and everyone else in Hawkins, Indiana. Either way, she still smiled up at him and they looked at each other with their signature 'heart eyes'.


	15. Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where the Party lives in the United Kingdom and are wizards. Yes, I know there is a wizarding school in America, but Hogwarts forever.

_August 31st 1982_

* * *

Mike Wheeler had finally gotten his Hogwarts letter, Nancy had gotten her letter 4 years ago, and was now going into her 5th year.

Even though the Wheeler's had more than enough money to buy Mike his own books for Hogwarts, Ted preferred to save the money they already had.

So in Mike's books for his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had written  in cursive writing in the front of each book was:

_This book belongs to Nancy Wheeler._

* * *

_September 1st 1982, 10.45am_

There was a quarter of an hour before the Hogwarts Express would be leaving King's Cross Station, London for Hogwarts up in Scotland.

11-year-old Michael Wheeler was pushing his trolley with his beloved owl Lily sat in her cage, nipping at the bars. Sat on his trunk, was his young baby sister, Holly Wheeler, watching the Muggles walk past - clueless.

Before they went through the barrier to Platform 9¾, they saw a small girl, with curls as crazy as Dustin's - looking at her ticket and then at the wall.

"Are you lost, my darling?" Karen asked, walking away from her family, and to the lost girl. She looked at the ticket and smiled. "Do you not know how to get on the platform?" She asks, the small girl nodded.

Nancy smiled, as her mom spoke to the lost girl, as Holly's eyes hop between the two.

"Don't worry, it's Michael's first time to Hogwarts, as well," Karen explained, pointing to her son (who waved awkwardly at the girl). "Nancy's going into her fifth year," Karen then pointed out her eldest daughter, who waved at the girl.

"If you ever struggle with anything, you come find me and ask me," Nancy said, having already said this to her little brother who was hoping to get into Gryffindor.

A very tall, muscled man (some of which could be seen as fat) came jogging over. "Here are those magazines that you like so much," the man handed her a small stack of them, as she brightened up at him.

"Thank you, dad," she smiled, and the man looked at the woman looking at his daughter.

"Jim Hopper and this is my daughter, Jane, but you like being called, El don't you, kiddo," he held his hand out for Karen to shake.

"Karen Wheeler, sorry my husband is working. This is Nancy, Michael and Holly," Karen shook Karen's hand.

Hopper looked at the two trolleys that the two oldest Wheeler children were holding, "we best get onto the platform before the barrier closes," Hopper comments, looking at the clock, as it went from quarter to 11, to ten to 11.

Hopper watched as Nancy took Holly's hand and they went through the barrier and onto Platform 9¾. Karen stood behind Mike and before they ran to the wall, she turned to the father and daughter.

"To get onto the platform, you want to go straight head into the wall. Best to take a running start. Good luck, my darling," Karen smiled at the small girl and ran onto the platform with Mike.

With the clock ticking, Hopper looked down at his girl. "Let's do this, kid," and they ran onto the platform. 

* * *

As they landed on the platform, El looked at the Hogwarts Express in awe, she'd never seen the train before - she'd only dreamed of seeing it.

"Let's get your things on and find you a carriage," Hopper said, his arm still wrapped around El's shoulder. 

* * *

By the time El's luggage was on the train, there were no more empty ones left. The only room left was in the carriage was with the boy they'd met earlier, and 3 other boys.

"Hey, Michael, right?" Hopper sticks his head in, seeing the black haired boy. He nods, seeing a somewhat recognisable face other than his friends. "Is it ok, if El comes in?" He asks as a small girl looks at the 4 boys.

Without even consulting his friends, he nodded and allowed her in. He knew he felt something towards the fragile like girl, he was slightly grateful that her father found them before someone who would most likely be put in Slytherin...

"Thanks, kiddos. I'll see you at Christmas, kid," with a ruffle of her hair, he left the train and waved her off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

* * *

Mike, El, and the rest of small group of friends got off the Hogwarts Express and saw a man (more like a giant) who was twice the size of El's father (some ways more than one) was calling out for first years.

They were put on boats and told to watch out for their first view of Hogwarts.

The school was a castle, with it starting to get late into the night, the lights were lit up throughout the castle. Everyone was in awe of the fantastic castle that they'd all dreamed of! 

* * *

They saw the well worn/used hat that Professor McGonagall had called the sorting hat. Mike turns around and sees his sister sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"William Byers!" Professor McGonagall called, as the small walked to where the stool was, he looked over at his older brother, Jonathan, at the Hufflepuff table.

He sat on the stool, and the sorting hat decided, "HUFFLEPUFF!" for the youngest Byers.

The table burst into cheers, as Will smiled happily, and took his seat next to his brother - who wrapped his arm around his shoulder proud that his brother is in the same house.

"Maxine Mayfield!" Called Professor McGonagall, and a tallish redhead walked to the chair - muttering to herself about being called Max.

It took a little bit of time for the hat to decide between Gryffindor and Slytherin (where her step-brother sat). With some consideration from Maxine herself, she was placed in, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lucas Sinclair ended up in Slytherin, which puzzled Mike - but he chose not to question it as Lucas would be the sweetest Slytherin around (maybe).

Dustin Henderson and Jane Hopper ended up in Hufflepuff with Will, Mike smiled at the pair when they were sorted into Hufflepuff.

Out of the small group of 5, Mike was left to be sorted. Mike was called up with the sorting hat placed on his head.

Much like Maxine, the sorting hat decided that "it better be... GRYFFINDOR!"


End file.
